Call of Blood
by IsisLes5
Summary: Un reino, una princesa perdida y un vampiro enamorado, todo separado por una vengativa bruja, pero que el destino se encargara de volver a unir.
1. Inicio

Nuevo Salvaberry fic :D, los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto aquellos que no aparecen en ambas series :P, tambien el nombre "Ray" se lee "Rei"...

Ojala les guste :D

* * *

1

INICIO

(Pasado, hace 1000 años)

En la historia del mundo, el nuevo mundo, que hoy conocemos como America, fue descubierto por los poderosos del antiguo por medio de Cristobal Colon en 1492, eso es lo que oficialmente se enseña, pues realmente este fue descubierto 500 años antes.

Los vikingos, grandes navegantes, huyendo de las plagas asesinas del antiguo mundo, descubrieron este nuevo mundo, y se asentaron a vivir junto a sus primitivos habitantes, que en apariencia parecían fáciles de engañar, pero que de verdad escondían en ellos gran sabiduría.

La convivencia por años fue difícil, pues los primitivos habitantes temian a las enfermedades de los recién llegados y estos a su vez temian las nuevas que podrían existir en este nuevo y desconocido territorio, y pronto los miedos de ambos bandos se hicieron realidad, pero aquellas, mas temidas en el antiguo mundo, fueron quienes salvaron este nuevo, las brujas.

La mas poderosa bruja de entre los nuevos habitantes, Ayanna era su nombre, ayudada por su aprendiz, Esther, conjuraron a la luna por ayuda para todos los habitantes, pero solo para tristeza de ambas, los habitantes primitivos fueron los que recibieron la fuerza y la resistencia necesaria para sobrevivir la tragedia, pero no sin consecuencias, pues toda magia trae estas, fue asi entonces como bajo la luz de la luna llena, los hombres lobos nacieron.

Y mientras los habitantes primitivos lidiaban con este cambio, los nuevos habitantes, aun sufrían por la enfermedad que los atacaba, fue cuando Esther, al descubrir las propiedades del poderoso sauce blanco, árbol mas viejo y poderoso existente en la tierra, creo un hechizo para protegerlos a todos, experimentando en su esposo, Mikael, y hermano de este, Elijah, logrando asi por medio de la sangre de una bellísima chica y el árbol darles las fuerzas necesarias para combatir la enfermedad, logrando asi por medio de la sangre de ambos salvar a otros, pero también con consecuencias, pues la sangre se volvio su alimento y sobrevivencia, fue asi entonces como se crearon los vampiros.

Pronto también descubrieron otras consecuencias, no todos los primitivos serian hombres lobos, y para ser vampiros otros debian morir con sangre de estos en sus cuerpos, pero si lo hacían, perderían la habilidad de procrear, pero no sucedió asi en el caso de Mikael y su hermano Elijah, el ultimo procreo dos hijos, Elijah junior y Niklaus, mientras que Mikael procreo junto a Esther a sus hijos Finn, Rebecca y Kol, niños humanos, que al llegar el momento indicado por las brujas debian pasar por un proceso de transformación para ser como sus padres.

Mientras estos nacimientos ocurrían, la paz reinaba entre los primitivos y nuevos habitantes, a pesar de las rivalidades de poder entre los hombres lobos y los vampiros, pero todo se quebró al Elijah descubrir que su esposa le había sido infiel con uno de los hijos de los primitivos habitantes con el poder del lobo, y que Niklaus no era su hijo. Elijah asesino a este hombre, estallando asi una guerra entre ambas especies.

La sangre era esparcida por todos los rincones del territorio, hasta que Mikael con su valentía y poderío, logro imponer orden ayudado por su esposa, evitando asi mas muertes. Mikael se volvio un héroe para los humanos que aun existían en medio de tanta sangre y garras, y alzando sus voces, exigieron que el fuera su líder, su rey, que los protegiera, lo que fue apoyado por los espiritus por los cuales Ayanna y la sacerdotisa de los primitivos hablaban, fue nombrado entonces el rey de todos los habitantes del nuevo territorio. Pero tristemente los espiritus pidieron para la paz absoluta, la muerte de Elijah, entendiendo este y todos que su muerte seria lo único que traería paz, fue estacado en su corazón por su propio hermano y rey, quien bajo su alero tomo a sus sobrinos.

La paz volvio, y durante este tiempo fue que creció y florecio, Rebecca, la hija de en medio de Mikael, su belleza cautivaba a todos, pero en especial cautivo a uno, que tuvo la suerte de ganar su corazón, quien había crecido como su primo, Niklaus. Al llegar el momento de su transformación en un vampiro, Ayanna le predijo a Rebecca, que ella seria la sucesora de su padre, como reina, pues su padre dejaría el trono al su madre ir envejeciendo, pero que para ello debía casarse, y por supuesto Rebecca al saber esto estaba segura de que Niklaus seria su elegido para ser su esposo, por el gran amor de ambos.

El tiempo siguio pasando, en el ahora llamado reino de Mikael, pero tal como predijo Ayanna, al envejecer Esther, Mikael decidió abandonar su trono y pasar los últimos años de la vida de su amada con ella, por lo tanto Rebecca debía desposarse, y sabiendo todos del amor entre ella y Niklaus, la boda de ambos debía organizarse rápidamente, hasta que Ayanna les informo que debido a la naturaleza de Niklaus, mitad hombre lobo y mitad vampiro, el jamás podriá procrear un heredero, y los espiritus no permitirán la unión con el debido a ello, y señalan a Elijah, primo de Rebecca, como el realmente destinado a ser el nuevo rey. La devastación de Rebecca fue total al saber esto, su amor por Niklaus, no le permitiría jamás estar con otro hombre que no fuera el, y mas aun Elijah, su adorado primo, amaba a su mejor amiga Tatia, por ello comenzó a renegar de su destino como sucesora de su padre.

Pero sin importar lo que la futura reina decía los preparativos para su boda con Elijah, ya estaban en movimiento y no se interrumpirían, el bien del reino dependía de ello, pero Rebecca a pesar de su amor por el reino, decidió un dia antes de la boda, huir de este y de su destino como reina, pero sin éxito al ser interceptada por no otro que el propio Niklaus…

No me puedo casar con tu hermano, si te amo a ti- le dijo devastada

Lo se- susurro Niklaus con tristeza en su rostro

Por eso debo irme, arrancar de este cruel destino- añadio Rebecca

No- le refuto Niklaus- No puedes irte- añadio firmemente- Bekah, creeme que me destruye el corazón no poder ser yo quien sea tu esposo, pero no puedes ir en contra de los espiritus, que han confiado en la sangre de tu padre, que corre por tus venas, para mantener el reino, su paz y su gente vivas-

Eso es todo lo que te importa- le pregunto Rebecca con dolor en su rostro- ESTE MALDITO REINO- grito con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

No- contesto Niklaus acercándosele para tomarla entre sus brazos- Tambien te amo, Bekah- le aseguro- Pero el destino tiene preparado algo distinto de lo que nuestro corazones quieren, y aunque me duela, debo dejarlo ganar, porque pelear contra el, al final solo destruiría todo lo que amo, y prefiriria morir a destruir aquello-

Pero…-

Rebecca- siguio Niklaus- Has empezado a renegar de quien eres hija, y no puedes seguir haciéndolo- añadio serio- No quiero que mueras porque me deseas a tu lado-

Pero te amo, y no quiero estar con otro que no seas tu- le repitió la chica

Lo se- aseguro Niklaus- Pero renegar de quien eres hija, te matara eventualmente, lo sabes- le recordó y ella asiente- Y debido a nuestro vinculo, me llevaras contigo- añadio haciendo que la chica lo mira con pánico en su rostro

Que-

Ayanna me dijo que al haber ambos formado un vinculo de sangre, al haberla intercambiado hace algunas semanas, y debido a que nos amamos, si reniegas de tus padres, de tu propia sangre y por lo tanto de tu destino a ser reina, moriras, y yo contigo- le informo Niklaus

No quiero eso- susurro Rebecca y Niklaus le sonríe- No quiero que tu sufras por mi decisión de pelear contra el destino- añadio

Lo se- aseguro Niklaus- Pero mi vida no me importa tanto, como si me importa la tuya…estas destinada a ser nuestra reina, a tener ese heredero que continuara con tu legado y el de tu padre, y que a pesar de que no sera mio, amare y protegeré, porque sera tuyo-

Entonces aunque me duela, y no lo quiera tengo que casarme con tu hermano- añadio Rebecca y Niklaus asiente

Por tu bien…y de todos- añadio triste el

Entiendo- murmuro la chica sin mirarlo- Pero- y lo mira- No quiero que Elijah sea mi primer hombre- y Niklaus la mira confundido, y abre mucho los ojos al verla desanudando los hilos que afirman su ropa- Quiero ser, aunque sea una unica vez tu mujer, Niklaus-

Tienes que estar pura para tu boda- le recordó el

No- refuto ella dejando caer su ropa al piso- Solo debo validar mi unión con Elijah nuestra primera noche, pero no es necesario que sea pura- aseguro acercándosele

Bekah- susurro Niklaus tragando saliva- Yo…- pero Rebecca lo corta con sus labios en los suyos

Te amo, Niklaus- susurro- Y quiero ser tuya y que tu seas mio- y el le susurra que también la ama, y se entregan el uno al otro, en cuerpo, alma y corazón…

Al dia siguiente la boda se lleva acabo, y en su noche de bodas con Elijah, este se da cuenta que ella no es pura, pero entendiendo el gran amor que ella siente por su hermano, entiende el porque no lo es, mas aun porque el también ama a otra mujer de esa manera, con la cual también compartió su primera vez.

Y despues de que ambos validaran su unión, ya sean marido y mujer en cuerpo, ambos se sumieron en un perpetuo silencio…

No nos amamos como debemos- empezo Elijah y la chica lo mira- Eso ambos lo sabemos- y ella asiente- Pero podemos amarnos como amigos-

Dos amigos que unidos por su amor a este reino, lo mantienen vivo juntos- añadio Rebecca y Elijah asiente- Acepto-…

Y con ello ambos empezaron a liderar el reino, como el rey Elijah y la reina Rebecca, manteniéndolo protegido, vivo y en expansión, pues pronto Elijah descubrió que para hacer crecer el reino, debian expandir el territorio que ambos reinaban, pero antes de partir a esto, la noticia de que la reina Rebecca estaba en cinta del tan esperado heredero provoco algarabía en el reino.

Mientras Elijah empezaba con la expansión, Rebecca se preocupaba de la llegada de su pequeño heredero, y de escuchar a sus vasallos en sus preocupaciones y angustias. Y sin notarlo el tiempo rápidamente paso, y Rebecca dio a luz a su bebe, una niña. Por supuesto, Elijah, volvio para poder conocer a su hija, a quien el mismo dia de su regreso, en una enorme fiesta, en el ahora palacio del reino, bautizaron con el nombre de "Ray"…

Mis reyes- interrumpió de pronto la fiesta, la ya un poco mas anciana bruja Ayanna, atrayendo la atención de todos- Me permito felicitarlos a ambos por su pequeña princesa- y ambos le sonríen- Pero también, permítanme informarles que los espiritus saben que su heredero no es producto del amor de amantes entre ambos-

Y- pregunto Elijah no entendiendo el problema

El reino sufrirá por ello- siguio Ayanna despertando el pánico en todos- Pero mas aun sufrirán sus reyes consecuencias que no se sabran hasta que estas ocurran- añadio- Pero si deben saber, que la pequeña, es querida y sera protegida por los espiritus-

Es todo- pregunto Rebecca y Ayanna asiente- Gracias por tu advertencia querida Ayanna- y mira a su gente- Pero por favor todos, no teman, tengamos fe, en que a pesar de aquellas consecuencias ocurran, se en mi corazón que nuestro reino seguirá en pie, ni mi querido rey, ni yo, permitiremos que ellas los lastimen a ustedes- aseguro, y todos le sonríen por sus palabras

Sigamos con la celebración- añadio Elijah, por lo que esta sigue…

Mas tarde en uno de los balcones del palacio, Elijah esta parado apoyado en la baranda de este- Se que estas ahí, hermano- dijo y Niklaus se deja ver y sale hacia el balcón- Me imagino que en parte las palabras de Ayanna, calmaron tu triste corazón-

Mentiria si dijera que no- contesto Niklaus acercándose a su hermano- Pero mas me preocupan esas consecuencias de las que hablaba-

Creo saber cual sera una de ellas- confeso Elijah y mira a su hermano, que lo observa expectante- Pero no te la dire-

Porque- pregunto Niklaus molesto

Porque el solo pensarla hace turbar mi corazón de preocupación, y decirla en voz alta, lo haría peor- contesto Elijah- Pero para tu tranquilidad, puedo asegurar que no es algo que afectara físicamente a mi reina o a mi querida hija-

Como puedes estar tan seguro- le pregunto Niklaus preocupado

Porque mi corazón me lo dice- contesto Elijah sonriéndole a su hermano- Sabes que te amo, cierto- le pregunto de pronto sorprendiendolo

Lo se- aseguro Niklaus- Tambien te amo, Elijah-

Entonces, te pido que confies en mi- añadio este- Como tu rey, pero mas aun como tu hermano- Niklaus le hace una reverencia, y lo abraza

Ambas- aseguro- Siempre y por siempre, Elijah- y el sonríe…

Los meses que siguen son de paz, y de consecuente expansión con los planes del rey y sus tropas, hasta que al norte del reino, un grupo de primitivos habitantes, no pertenecientes a este, deciden poner resistencia a la expansión, desatando asi una lucha, que pronto se convierte en guerra, y el rey, decide unirse a su ya mano derecha ya en batalla, el hermano de su reina, Finn, en esta para evitar asi la posible destrucción de su amado reino…

Me mando a llamar mi rey- pregunto Niklaus llegando a la sala del palacio donde se encuentra el trono de los reyes

Asi es- confirmo Elijah- Esta todo listo para que las tropas partan a unirse con las tropas de Finn, para hacerles frente a estos adversarios que han decidido no aceptar nuestra ofrecimiento de buena voluntad y alzar sus armas- le informo

Lo se y estoy listo para partir con ellos- le dijo Niklaus

Es de ello de lo que quiero hablarte- siguio Elijah- Te ordeno Niklaus que te quedes-

QUE- exclamo Niklaus

Sere yo quien vaya con ellos- siguio Elijah, sorprendiendo a Niklaus- Y debido a ello, tengo una tarea mucho mas importante que cualquier otra para ti-

Seria- pregunto Niklaus

Quiero que en mi ausencia, protejas a nuestra reina y mi pequeña princesa con tu vida- contesto Elijah

Elijah…-

Es una orden- dijo fuertemente, haciendo saltar a Niklaus- No hay nadie mas en quien confie-

Que hay de Kol- añadio Niklaus

Ira conmigo- contesto Elijah

Porque a mi me dejas cuidando a nuestra reina y princesa, y no a el- exigió saber Niklaus

Porque tu la amas- contesto Elijah haciendo que su hermano lo mire sorprendido- Y también porque es su hija, amas a mi niña-

Tambien porque es la tuya- aseguro Niklaus, haciendo sonreir a Elijah- No tengo mas opción que acatar, no es asi- y Elijah asiente- Las protegeré- aseguro

Lo se- añadio Elijah sonriendo…

Esa noche, el rey, tiene a su pequeña Ray en sus brazos, que muy despierta lo mira con sus enormes ojos marrones como los de el- Vas a ser una gran reina algun dia, mi pequeño rayo de sol- susurro sonriendo y dejando que la pequeña le tome un dedo en sus manitas- Te cuidare desde donde sea que este y tu estes, eso te lo prometo- añadio dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la pequeña…

Al dia siguiente las tropas parten a unirse a Finn, a la guerra, que empieza a cobrar victimas tanto guerreras como también inocentes. Y si bien el reino tiene las de ganar, sus adversarios no se dejan dominar fácilmente, logrando despues de dos meses en esta, la muerte del rey Elijah, dejando al reino de Falls, como la reina Rebecca lo bautiza finalmente, de luto por la muerte de su rey, que además les dejo enormes sorpresas a su reina…

Que- pregunto Rebecca al escuchar a Ayanna- Puedes repetir lo que dijiste-

Niklaus sera su nuevo rey, mi reina- repitió Ayanna, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos los presentes en el salón del trono, donde el aludido tiene a la pequeña Ray en sus brazos- Mi reina, se que le sorprende, porque antes los espiritus se negaron a aceptar a este como su esposo y rey, pero era porque el destino trasado asi estaba estipulado-

El rey Elijah debía morir, para que Niklaus fuera mi rey- pregunto Rebecca molesta- Que clase destino cruel es ese- exigió saber

Mi reina no es asi- refuto Ayanna- La vida del rey Elijah seria corta, pero de horonabilidad y grandeza-

El lo sabia- pregunto Niklaus de pronto, Ayanna lo mira

Sabia que su vida seria corta- confirmo- Por ello dio lo mejor de si, y con su grandeza y honorabilidad logro hacer que este reino creciera, pero mas aun- y se acerca a Niklaus para tocar a la pequeña en sus brazos- Dio de si para la existencia de esta pequeña criatura- añadio sonriendo- Que mucho bien hara, cuando le llegue su momento- y mira a Rebecca- El quería que fuera feliz, mi reina, y tal como todo el reino siempre ha sabido, nadie mas que Niklaus es esa felicidad-

Y Rebecca se mira sus manos- Mi corazón esta triste por la perdida de mi primo, mi rey, pero por sobretodo mi amigo- dijo y mira a Niklaus- Pero también se engrandece de felicidad al saber que podre por fin desposar al hombre que siempre ha sido dueño de mi corazón-

La coronación de Niklaus sera mañana- informo Ayanna y Rebecca asiente, todos se retiran, dejando a la reina, su hija y su futuro esposo a solas, en su tristeza por la perdida de Elijah, pero también en su felicidad, porque estarán juntos…

La coronación se realiza, y Niklaus al hablar con Ayanna, esta no le permite viajar a unirse con sus tropas, no es parte de su destino, asi que decide hacer que traigan a Kol de la guerra, para hacerle saber de una nueva estrategia que tiene para vencer definitivamente a sus adversarios, además con Kol también envía mas tropas, y animos a sus vasallos para que la muerte de su hermano no los desmoralice, sino que al contrario les de fuerzas para pelear con mas ahinco en esta guerra.

Mientras aquella sigue, la vida de los habitantes de la colonia principal del reino, se mantiene pacifica y tranquila, que ve crecer a la pequeña princesa Ray, ya de cinco meses…

Te gusta- le pregunto Niklaus a la pequeña que tiene en brazos, que toca un caballo con sus manitos, en la caballeriza del palacio, el caballo tocado refuzna, haciendo que los ojos de la pequeña se abran mucho y luego se ria, provocando la risa en Niklaus también…

Te adora- le dijo Rebecca una noche, mientras ambos estan en la habitación de la pequeña, y ella arregla a la pequeña que tiene sus ojos fijos en Niklaus- Aunque realmente creo que esta enamorada de ti-

Como su madre- pregunto Niklaus y Rebecca le sonríe

Jamas- aseguro ella, Niklaus le sonríe y mira a la pequeña, que ahora mira a su madre

Es mi sobrina- añadio- Una parte de su sangre que era parte de la de Elijah también corre por mis venas-

Es el llamado de la sangre- entendió Rebecca y mira a su hija sonriendo, que también la mira

Si- confirmo Niklaus- Pero ese llamado jamás sera tan fuerte como el que tu y Elijah, por ser sus padres, tienen con ella-

Si algo la lastima físicamente o la pone en peligro, o solo esta cerca, lo sabre siempre- añadio Rebecca- Mi padre me dijo que al ser rey, al firmar el juramento de sangre que nos une a este reino, lo provoco, pues los espiritus quieren que estemos unidos a aquellos que heredan nuestra sangre, nuestros hijos, herederos del trono-

En este caso, solo a ella siempre estaras unida- le recordó Niklaus y Rebecca le hace cosquillas con su nariz a la barriguita de su hija, que se rie, haciéndolo sonreir

Mi Ray- susurro Rebecca tomando a la pequeña en brazos, la acuesta en su cuna arropándola, le da un beso en la frente- Tu eres todo lo que puedo y quiero tener- y mira a Niklaus- Creo que si tuviera mas hijos como mis padres tuvieron perdería un poco la cabeza-

Porque- le pregunto Niklaus

Mi paciencia no es nada buena- le recordó, Niklaus se rie y asiente concordando- OYE- se quejo Rebecca golpeándolo- No se supones que concuerdes- y el la toma de la cintura

Te amo, impaciente o paciente- le dijo sonriendo y besándola tiernamente en los labios, mientras la pequeña en su cuna duerme plácidamente…

Un mes despues, reciben las buenas noticias, de que en solo cuestión de semanas la guerra terminara, pero deciden no festejar hasta que esto sea asi, pero con esta noticia los animos en la colonia principal del reino son de extrema felicidad.

Pero no todos se sienten felices, pues no todos quieren y aprecian a la reina Rebecca, y sienten que no se merece estar en el trono, o haber sido la esposa del gran rey Elijah, y que merece sufrir. Por lo que una noche, una mujer, llena de ira, y haciéndose pasar por una sirvienta del palacio, logra entrar a la habitación donde se encuentra lo mas preciado para la reina Rebecca, su hija, a quien saca de su cuna, tomandola en sus brazos, la reina siente que su hija esta en peligro, por lo que rápidamente corre a ella alertando a la seguridad del palacio.

Mientras la mujer camina hacia el balcón de la habitación de la pequeña con ella en sus brazos, observándola- Te pareces a el- susurro la mujer sonriendo- Pero igualmente eres hija de ella, y por serlo ambas sufrirán-

ALTO- grito Rebecca con Niklaus y los guardias a su lado

Gire lentamente hacia nosotros- ordeno uno de los guardias y la mujer lo hace, con la pequeña en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Rebecca al ver quien es un peligro para su hija

Brina- susurro- Que crees que estas haciendo con mi hija-

No parece lógico, mi querida y patética reina- contesto Brina- La estoy secuestrando- lo que hace que todos los guardias la apunten con sus armas, haciéndola rolar los ojos- Realmente ustedes idiotas apuntaran sus armas hacia a mi, mientras sostengo en mis brazos a su princesa- les pregunto, todos se ven dubitativos y sin saber que hacer

Danos a la pequeña ahora, Brina- le dijo Niklaus acercándosele lentamente- O te juro que pagaras con tu vida si algo le sucede- la amenazo y ella se rie

Tus amenazas no servirán- le dijo- Porque no tengo intenciones de lastimarla- y todos la miran confundidos- Pero tampoco de entregarla-

Porque quieres secuestrar a mi hija- le pregunto Rebecca, tratando de entender que sucede, y tratando de lograr algo de tiempo para pensar en como recuperar a su bebe

Porque no te mereces todo esto- contesto Brina- Ser feliz tu, que desde un inicio renegaste de este reino-

Tenia miedo de obedecerle al destino- le dijo Rebecca- De perder a quien mi corazón amaba, no puedes culparme-

Si puedo- refuto Brina- Mas puedo culparte de usar a Elijah para tener a esta heredera- añadio mirando a la niña dormida en sus brazos y mira a Rebecca- Y te aprovechaste de su honor, para enviarlo a la guerra, a morir para asi quedarte con tu adorado Niklaus-

No fue asi- refuto Rebecca

Claro que fue asi- aseguro Brina- Porque eres egoísta…te odio Rebecca, y sufriras-

Porque me odias y quieres que sufra- le pregunto Rebecca confundida

Porque yo he sufrido contigo en tu trono, y tu te mereces lo mismo- contesto Brina- Y asi como yo perdi lo que mas amaba por tu culpa, tu también lo perderas- relámpagos se ven y truenos suenan en el cielo, y una luz azul rodea a Brina y a la pequeña, Rebecca y Niklaus corren hacia ella, para ser lanzados hacia atrás- Nada de lo que hagan impedirá que me la lleve-

Por favor, Brina, mi hija no es culpable de tu odio hacia a mi- le trato de razonar Rebecca angustiada- Ella es solo una bebe inocente-

Que es tu hija- añadio Brina- Y solo por ello, merece ser infeliz- y levanta una de sus manos al cielo- _Poderes del tiempo y el espacio, yo los invoco, abrennos el camino a un tiempo lejano_- recito y un torbellino la envuelve

Brina, por favor- le rogo Rebecca acercándosele

Adios, mi reina- siseo Brina sonriéndole, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció

NO- grito Rebecca logrando cruzar la luz azul que se desvaneció, al igual que Brina, con su hija- RAY- grito de dolor por su pequeña cayendo de rodillas llorando, Niklaus la abraza

La vamos a encontrar- le aseguro a su amada- Volvera a nosotros- y mira a sus vasallos- Vayan por Ayanna- les ordeno y estos asienten- Ven- susurro, parando del piso a Rebecca, haciéndola volver a la habitación, donde ella se detiene para tomar una de las cobijas de su pequeña, que aprieta contra su pecho, y va con Niklaus hacia al salón del trono…

(Futuro, año 1994)

En un bosque una luz aparece, y al desaparecer la silueta de una persona es dejada en su lugar, que camina con algo en los brazos que va envuelto, hasta salir de este y llegar a una calle, por la cual avanza lento, pero segura, hasta que a su alrededor aparecen casas, llega a la entrada de una de ellas, la abre, y entra a esta, cierra la puerta, prende las luces iluminando la casa y mira lo que tiene en sus brazos con una sonrisa

Matarte, seria tan sencillo pequeña- dijo no otra que Brina mirando a la pequeña princesa en sus brazos, que duerme aun arropada en su manta, que tiene bordado su nombre- Pero no lo hare, porque para que tu madre sufra, debes vivir…cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de ella- añadio y sube con la pequeña por unas escaleras, llegando a una habitación con una cuna, donde pone a la pequeña sacándole su manta- Y mientras tu mami sufre por tu ausencia, tu mi niña, seras mia y muy miserable por ello- y con eso dejo a la pequeña dormida sola…

(Pasado, año 1021)

Al aparecer Ayanna, Rebecca de inmediato corre a ella- Por favor- le rogo- Dime que puedes encontrar a mi niña-

Lo siento, mi reina- se disculpo Ayanna triste- Pero me temo que la magia usada por Brina, además de poderosa, es impredecible- pauso- Es imposible para mi saber en que tiempo ella y su pequeña estan-

No- sollozo Rebecca, con Niklaus a su lado abrazandola- Quiero a mi bebe-

Mi reina- siguio Ayanna- Los espiritus estan protegiando a su pequeña- le aseguro

Y PORQUE NO LA PROTEGIERON DE SER ARREBATADA DE MI LADO- grito furiosa Rebecca saliendo de los brazos de Niklaus, haciendo aparecer venas en sus ojos

Por favor, Bekah, tranquilízate- le pidió Niklaus

Como me pides que me tranquilize- le dijo Rebecca- Mi bebe, mi niña esta en manos de alguien que me odia-

Pero que no la lastimara- aseguro Ayanna y Rebecca la mira- Puedo ver que si la encontraran-

Cuando- exigió saber Rebecca

Exactamente, no lo se- contesto Ayanna- Pero si los espiritus dicen que deberán esperar al menos 1000 años por ella-

1000 años- repitió Rebecca y Ayanna asiente- NO- grito cayendo de rodillas- Esto es un castigo- sollozo con sus manos en su cara, cuando de pronto mira a Ayanna con los ojos muy abiertos- Es un castigo…es mi consecuencia por no amar a mi rey-

Me temo, mi reina, que si- confirmo Ayanna

Como es posible que los espiritus me castiguen asi- se quejo Rebecca- Y a mi bebe, separándola de su madre-

Mi reina todo tiene una razón- le aseguro Ayanna- Solo tenga fe-

Pero son 1000 años- repitió Rebecca sollozando y Niklaus la abraza nuevamente

En los que esperaremos juntos por ella- le dijo tratando de calmarla

Hay algo mas- siguio Ayanna y ambos la miran- No sera una bebe cuando se reencuentren con ella…los espiritus logran verla como una adolescente-

Oh dios- exclamo Rebecca refugiándose mas en los brazos de Niklaus…

Dias mas tarde a la desaparición de la princesa, las noticias de que la guerra acabo, siendo victoriosos los guerreros del reino Falls, les llega a todos, pero la felicidad por esta no llega a nadie en este, pues la tristeza por la perdida de la princesa, los abruma a todos…

(Presente, año 2011)

Y es asi como es que nuestro reino inicio y perdió a su princesa- dijo Alaric Saltzman al terminar de contar la historia del reino en su clase de historia a sus alumnos- Alguna pregunta- y alguien levanta la mano- Santana- dijo apuntando a la chica con la mano levantada

Dicen que la princesa esta volverá en 1000 años- dijo ella y Alaric asiente- Y ya van a ser esos 1000 años, o no- pregunto

Como dice la historia, la bruja Ayanna no supo decir el exacto tiempo- contesto Alaric- Dijo solo a lo menos 1000 años, pero tienes razón, todos creen que la princesa pronto volvera-

Entonces- siguio otra chica de cabello rubio- Podria ser cualquiera de nosotras- pregunto

No sabria responderte eso, Caroline- le contesto Alaric

Bueno- intervino Santana de nuevo- Definitivamente la que no sera es Berry- añadio divertida mirando a la chica que esta sentada en la fila de en medio del salón, tres puestos mas atrás del primer asiento, que solo se encoge de hombros, mientras que otro chico en el salón niega con la cabeza, y los demas se rien

Silencio chicos- les ordeno Alaric, haciéndolos a todos callar- Ahora a sus asignaciones, en pareja- añadio y el chico que negaba con la cabeza, mira a la chica que molestaban

Conmigo- le susurro

Siempre- le susurro ella de vuelta sonriendo

Y escuchan que deben escoger un siglo a investigar y relacionarlo a como se actuo en el reino respecto a este siglo, y como los hombres lobos, vampiros y brujas, participaron en este, deben centrarse si en los siglos posteriores al descubrimiento oficial de America por parte del antiguo mundo, la campana suena, y todos empiezan a salir del salón, hacia los pasillos de la secundaria Fall

Rachel- llamo Alaric, haciendo detener a la chica de la cual se burlaban antes, a la cual el chico que la miraba, la espera en la puerta- Estas bien-

Si- contesto ella sonriéndole- Ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios señor Saltzman, asi que no se preocupe- le pidió

Que estes acostumbrada es preocupante- le dijo el y Rachel sonríe

Estare bien- le aseguro y siguio su camino hacia el chico que la espera- Tu no me preguntes si estoy bien- le dijo seria a este que se rie

Ok, no preguntare- concedió- Pero aun asi me da curiosidad-

Stefan- estreso la chica quejándose y el chico se rie- Mejor pensemos en el trabajo, quieres- le pidio

Ok- concedió Stefan- Mi casa-

Igual que siempre- aseguro la chica- Recuerda que a mi mama no le gustan los vampiros- le susurro recordándole

Lo se- concedió Stefan- Y no entiendo porque, si somos adorables-

Adorables chupadores de sangre- le dijo divertida Rachel haciendo reir al chico que pasa su brazo por sus hombros

Y aun asi soy tu mejor amigo- le recordó

Y siempre lo seras- aseguro la chica sonriendo mientras juntos caminan hacia su siguientes clases…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Espera Triste

Gracias por los comentarios.

Aclaraciones respecto a este fic, nada es como en las series, todos los personajes viven en el reino Falls, y los personajes de Glee apareceran a medida que los necesite, si es que los necesito, y aun no se como Caroline va a ser en este fic, lo mismo que tampoco se con quien terminara Stefan. Y que no se me olvide decirles que el fic esta dividido por partes, la primera en la que aun estamos se llama "introduccion".

Gracias de nuevo. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

2

ESPERA TRISTE

En una habitación del palacio, la reina Rebecca esta sentada en una mecedora al lado del ventanal que da hacia el balcón en el que desapareció su hija- Ya van a ser 1000 años- susurro

Asi es- confirmo Niklaus, que la observa apoyado en la pared de la entrada de la habitación

He esperado tanto, que la ansiedad por tenerla a mi lado me esta consumiendo- añadio Rebecca mirando la cuna de su bebe

Lo se y lo entiendo amor- le dijo Niklaus- Pero ahora mas que nunca no puedes perder la fe en que la encontraremos y nos reuniremos con ella-

Lo se- concedió Rebecca y lo mira- Pero aun asi es difícil mantener la fe de que la volveré a tener en mis brazos-

Hace trece años la sentiste- le recordó Niklaus, Rebecca le da una leve sonrisa, mientras el se le acerca, se acuclilla ante ella y le toma las manos- Lo que significa que esta cerca, solo debemos esperar-

Esperar- susurro Rebecca y Niklaus acerca su frente a la de ella- Sino fuera por ti, tu compañía y por sobretodo tu amor, hace mucho que hubiera perdido toda esperanza y fe- y Niklaus le sonríe

Para eso estoy aquí- le dijo- Para protegerte, amarte, mantener tu fe, en que Ray volverá a nosotros, y no dejar que tu ansiedad por su regreso te haga olvidar tus obligaciones con nuestra gente…además que tu haces lo mismo por mi-

Te amo- susurro Rebecca dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Y yo a ti- le aseguro Niklaus- Estas lista para seguir manteniendo nuestro reino en pie-

Lo estoy- aseguro Rebecca, ambos se levantan- Pongamonos a trabajar- Niklaus le toma la mano sonriéndole, y ambos salen de la habitación…

Mientras que en una enorme biblioteca, arriba de una escalera, Rachel esta sacando un libro, que al ver sonríe, baja de la escalera, y se va a sentar junto a Stefan en la mesa que ambos estan ocupando para hacer su trabajo, en la biblioteca de la mansión del chico

Me gusto la idea que hiciéramos este trabajo en el siglo en que tu naciste- dijo la chica abriendo el libro

Porque asi yo doy toda la información- pregunto Stefan levantando las cejas

No- refuto Rachel y lo mira sonriendo- Porque asi puedo aprender mas de tu historia, y entender mejor como terminaron tu y tu familia siendo vampiros-

Eres demasiado curiosa Berry- le dijo Stefan- Y además ya conoces parte de la historia- le recordó

Puede ser- concedió la chica- Pero aun no logro entender como dos chicos son capaces de asesinarse por una vampireza, mas aun si dicha vampireza es la baroneza Petrova-

Compulsion- le dijo Stefan- Nada mas tienes que entender-

Pero como es que tu papa, la dejo entrar en sus vidas- pregunto Rachel

Katherine era y es una mujer manipuladora- contesto Stefan- Y además con una posición económica importante debido a su herencia familiar-

Pero no que había sido expulsada de su familia por tener un hijo sin estar casada- añadio Rachel- Y por eso termino siendo un vampiro, para vengarse de esta-

Si asi fue- confirmo Stefan- Pero con la mediación del hermano de la reina, Finn, logro volver a su familia, y tocar parte de la herencia familiar, la que uso para convertirse en baroneza-

Ya era baroneza entonces, cuando la conocieron- y Stefan asiente- Y no le quitaron el titulo a pesar de lo que les hizo-

No lo creyeron necesario, debido a que ya había recibido su castigo al haber perdido a sus creaciones, alias mi hermano y yo, debido a la sangre del hermano de la reina, Kol- contesto Stefan y Rachel sonríe soñadoramente

Es tan sexy- y Stefan niega con la cabeza- Y hay que agregarle que tiene un buen corazón pues fue el que se ofreció para ayudarlos- añadio animada

Ves que te sabes la historia- la acuso Stefan- Y solo me engañaste Berry, para que terminaramos hablando de tus fantasias con Kol-

Injurias- le dijo Rachel apuntándolo- Solo intentaba entender mejor la historia de la familia Salvatore-

Si claro- murmuro Stefan negando con la cabeza, y ambos se miran no creyéndose mutuamente hasta que se largan a reir- Ok, sigamos- pidió el chico y Rachel asiente, y siguen trabajando en silencio leyendo sus libros

_Gracias a que el reino Falls ya existía en el nuevo mundo_- empezo Rachel rompiendo el silencio leyendo el libro que tiene enfrente- _Donde las brujas en vez de quemadas eran valoradas por su poder, estas jamás volvieron a esconderse, mas aun, los humanos empezaron a acudir a ellas en busca de refugio y protección ya sea de otros humanos o de los hombres lobos o vampiros, débiles ante el poder de estas_- añadio y mira a Stefan- Me gusta esto-

Porque tu mejor amiga es una bruja- le dijo Stefan y Rachel asiente

Y además porque fue la antepasada de dicha mejor amiga a quien recurrió tu madre por ayuda para ti y tu hermano- añadio la chica

Hay algo mas que no ocurrió en el reino Falls, pero si en el antiguo mundo- añadio Stefan cambiendo el tema y Rachel lo mira curiosa- La esclavitud-

Cierto- concordo la chica- Entonces en que nos enfocamos en tu siglo-

Es el 19, asi que tal el acceso a las brujas, y usamos mi historia como ejemplo- contesto Stefan- Finalmente la mayor parte la conoce-

Bien y buscamos mas, e incluso puedo hablar con Sheila mañana en el café para usarla como entrevistada o algo- añadio Rachel y Stefan asiente, ambos siguen trabajando…

En otro lugar- Mmm, ya te vas- murmuro una mujer cubierta solo por las sabanas de su cama, mientras ve a un hombre que le da la espalda poniéndose sus pantalones

Yep- confirmo este abrochándoselos- Tengo que ir a casa a cenar- añadio y la mujer rola los ojos

Eres un vampiro Damon- le recordó la mujer y este la mira sobre su hombro

Gracias a ti- le dijo- O no es asi, mi querida Katherine- añadio sonriendo

Asi es- confirmo ella tambien sonriendo- Y por lo mismo no tienes que ir a cenar, bebes sangre- añadio rolando los ojos

Creeme, lo se- aseguro Damon tomando su camisa- Pero a pesar de eso debo ir a casa a cenar-

Con mami- le dijo burlesca Katherine y Damon le sonríe

Si, con mi mami- le confirmo- Que es mil veces mejor mujer, que tu- Katherine lo mira molesta- Y por la cual estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, incluso ir a "cenar", y sin ser manipulado-

Vete a la mierda, Damon- siseo Katherine y este se termina de abrocharse su camisa

Acabo de estar ahí- le dijo divertido y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de Katherine, que lanza furiosa un cojin en su dirección

MALDITO- grito, mientras Damon que se sube a su auto y haciéndolo partir se rie…

Mientras en la mansión de los Salvatore- Gracias señora Salvatore- le dijo Rachel a la madre de Stefan que le dio leche y galletas para atenuar su hambre

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro Elizabeth Salvatore sonriéndole a la mejor amiga de su hijo, por la cual ella siente un gran cariño- Y si quieres puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros-

Le agradezco su invitación, pero mi madre me espera para comer- le dijo Rachel declinando su invitación mientras ordena sus cosas, las que ella y Stefan estaban usando- Pero para otra vez, me encantaria-

Te cobrare- le aseguro la señora Salvatore y Rachel le sonríe, mientras ella y Stefan terminan de ordenar

Esperame afuera- le pidió Stefan- Mientras voy por mi chaqueta y mis llaves- la chica asiente, se despide de la señora Salvatore y sale afuera de la casa, donde justo un auto llega estacionándose a un costado de la casa, bajándose de este no otro que Damon, a quien Rachel observa, y el al verla le sonríe

Pero si no es la bolsa de sangre favorita de mi hermanito- le dijo haciendole rolar los ojos a la chica

Mi nombre es Rachel, Damon, no bolsa de sangre- le dijo molesta- Cuando aprenderas- y Damon la mira sorprendido subiendo sus cejas

Tengo que aprenderme tu nombre- le pregunto inclinándose para verla

Si- le dijo Rachel- Despues de tres años de saber que soy amiga de tu hermano, lo menos que puedes hacer es aprenderte el nombre de su amiga-

Difiero- refuto Damon- Para que rayos aprenderme el nombre de un humano que solo me sirve para comer…nah, no perderé mi tiempo con cosas tan insignificantes como esas-

Eres un idiota- le dijo Rachel molesta y Damon solo le sonrie- Arrogante, odioso y malvado vampiro-

Se supone que con eso que me acabas de decir, tengo que sentirme insultado- le pregunto Damon con las cejas levantadas y Rachel solo lo mira mas molesta

Rach- la llamo Stefan y ella lo mira sonriendo- Ya tengo que mis llaves-

Entonces vamos- le pidió Rachel y el asiente, la chica mira a Damon con molestia- Adios-

Adios, bolsita- le dijo Damon sonriendo, Rachel solo sigue su camino hacia el auto de Stefan, mientras que este mira a su hermano negando con la cabeza- No te demores hermanito, tenemos que cenar…a menos claro que te alimentes de tu bolsa de sangre personal- añadio divertido

Damon- llamo Elizabeth desde la entrada, y este mira a su madre- Entra- le ordeno, y ella entra a la casa, mientras Rachel y Stefan, ya estan en el auto de este ultimo que ya se aleja de la casa

No entiendo que le hice a tu hermano para que me odie tanto- le dijo Rachel a Stefan con pesar, Damon también la escucha a pesar de la distancia, haciéndolo tensarse brevemente mientras sube las escaleras hacia la puerta entrada de su casa, con leve tristeza en su rostro que rápido hace desaparecer, niega con la cabeza…_no te odio enana…_y sigue hacia la casa, llega a la sala

Mama- llamo a su madre que mueve unas flores- Querias decirme algo- y esta que le daba la espalda, se gira para mirarlo

Se que eres muy mayor como para que dictamine la forma en que actuas- empezo Elizabeth- Pero te exijo Damon Alexander, que respetes a la mejor amiga de tu hermano…no se que hizo esa jovencita para molestarte tanto…-

No hizo nada- la interrumpió Damon…_mierda_…

Entonces, porque no actuas con caballerosidad con ella- pregunto Elizabeth confundida y este se encoge de hombros

Porque es una humana- contesto Damon y Elizabeth lo mira mas confundida aun

Estas jugando conmigo- le pregunto con molestia en su voz y Damon niega con la cabeza- Entonces respondeme como me merezco al ser tu madre, con la verdad- pero Damon solo la mira sin decirle nada- Bien- siguio Elizabeth- Si no me diras nada, no te presionare, tampoco tengo derecho a hacer esto, pero no me inventes excusas falsas como "porque es humana", cuando ambos sabemos como tu respetas la vida y existencia de estos, mas aun cuando tu trabajo es ayudar a mantenerlos a salvo- pauso- Y te pido que la dejes en paz-

Lo siento, madre pero esta vez, no te obedeceré- le dijo Damon, sorprendiendola- Como dijiste ya no puedes dictaminar la forma en como actuo, y en esto te pido no te metas…te vere en la cena- y con eso se fue a su habitación, dejando muy confundida a su madre…

Un auto se estaciona en la esquina de una calle- Hasta aquí llego yo- le dijo Stefan a Rachel que le sonríe

Gracias-

Fue un placer- le aseguro Stefan- Y respecto a Damon, no dejes que te baje los animos su actitud contigo…Damon solo esta siendo Damon-

No te preocupes Stef- le pidió la chica y le da un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos en la escuela mañana- el asiente, ella se baja, y el la mira alejarse por la calle, hasta verla doblar en donde se supone esta su casa y se va…

Rachel abre la puerta de su casa y entra a esta- Madre- llamo

En la cocina- respondió la voz de esta, Rachel deja sus cosas en la entrada, y se dirige hacia esta, ve a su madre dándole la espalda- Comiste-

Solo una colacion, que nos dio la mama de mi compañero de proyecto- contesto Rachel- Pondre los servicios para que comamos juntas- su madre solo emite un sonido de aprobación y la chica lo hace, despues de lavarse las manos en el baño, vuelve a sentarse a la mesa para comer con su madre en silencio

Este compañero tuyo es humano, cierto- pregunto la madre de Rachel de pronto

Si- contesto la chica

Bien- dijo complacida y siguen comiendo

Madre- rompió el silencio la chica ahora, pero esta no dice nada, asi que ella sigue- Porque no te gustan los vampiros-

No los menciones- siseo la mujer

Pero nuestros reyes son…-

Silencio- la interrumpió su madre mirándola molesta y Rachel asiente dejando de mirarla- No vuelvas a hablar de esos seres en mi presencia, esta claro- y la chica asiente- Ahora come en silencio- ordeno, al ambas terminar, su madre le ordena limpiar la cocina, mientras ella se va a la sala a leer un libro, al terminar la chica va donde ella

Termine madre- le informo

Vete a dormir- le ordeno esta

Buenas noches- susurro Rachel, pero su madre solo sigue en su libro, y ella va a buscar sus cosas a la entrada y sube hacia su habitación, donde al llegar a esta cierra la puerta, termina sus otras tareas que le dieron durante el dia, ordena sus cosas para el dia siguiente, se prepara para acostarse, y al estar ya acostada, toma un peluche que tiene un cierre oculto en su espalda, lo abre y extrae de este un libro, que con una llave abre y con un lápiz empieza a escribir

_Querido diario:_

_Como siempre hoy en la escuela mis compañeros encontraron la forma de burlarse de mi, pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada que no me afecten como antes, mas cuando como siempre Stefan, o Bonnie, estan ahí para ayudarme a mantener mi espíritu en alto._

_Y lo estaba teniendo, mi espíritu en alto, cuando EL apareció en mi dia, Damon Salvatore._

_No se que le hice para que me odie, y se que suena exageradado decir que "me odia", pero cada dia su actitud hacia mi me lo comprueba.Y me duele aceptar que asi es, por estos sentimientos que tengo por el, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que deje de tenerlos, finalmente como dije me odia, y aunque no fuera asi, no soy mas para el que, como el mismo lo dice, una bolsa de sangre._

_Y mi madre…se molesto conmigo porque mencione a los "vampiros" y los "reyes", no entiendo porque los odia tanto, o porque es tan distante conmigo…a veces me pregunto si es que me ama o al menos quiere, porque jamás me lo demuestra abiertamente…_

_Pero bueno, ya estoy cansada, de sentir mi corazón adolorido por EL y de pensar…asi que buenas noches…_

La chica cierra su libro, lo devuelve al peluche, que abraza y se deja vencer por el sueño…

Mientras que saliendo de la cocina de su casa, porque quedo con hambre, Damon se topa con no otro que su hermano menor- En que puedo ayudarte- le pregunto levantando el vaso de sangre que trae

En dejar en paz a mi amiga- contesto Stefan

No pasara- le dijo Damon divertido siguiendo su camino, mientras Stefan lo sigue

Porque- exigió saber

Porque simplemente no quiero- contesto Damon- Y deja de fruncir el seño y de seguirme Stef- pero el chico se le pone por delante- En serio-

Damon, es en serio dejala en paz- siguio Stefan- Porque ya tengo suficiente con los idiotas de mis compañeros en la escuela, como para tener que aguantar que mi propio hermano también la trate como una basura-

Mmm- murmuro Damon y sonríe- Asi que no soy el único que la ve como un blanco fácil…pero que divertido-

Damon- siseo Stefan

Mira hermanito- siguio este- Rachel no me importa, ok, asi que deja de pedirme algo respecto a alguien que no me importa si vive o muere, ok- le pidió sonriendo y con eso se fue rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a un molesto Stefan, que también se va a la suya

Damon lo escucha entrar a su habitación, y aprieta fuertemente el vaso que tiene en las manos trizandolo…

Al dia siguiente, Rachel baja las escaleras de su casa, con sus cosas para la escuela, y entra a la cocina por algo para desayunar, donde su madre ya esta sentada leyendo el diario y tomando café en la mesa

Llegare tarde nuevamente hoy- le conto la chica a su madre comiéndose un pote con cereal y leche frente a ella- Tengo que seguir investigando para mi trabajo-

Bien- dijo esta sin mirarla- Estas usando tu brazalete-

Si- contesto Rachel

Bien, vete ya a la escuela- le ordeno su madre, la chica asiente sonriendo levemente, lava lo que comio, se despide de su madre, pero esta solo mueve su periódico para seguir leyendo, la chica se va, al cerrarse la puerta tras ella, su madre baja el periódico con molestia en su rostro- Sino se pareciera a su padre- siseo…

Mas tarde en la cafetería de la escuela, Rachel esta sentada junto a Bonnie, hay otras chicas sentadas con ellas, que son amigas de Bonnie, y que solo toleran a Rachel sentada con ellas por ello, y además porque es amiga de Stefan, que es muy popular entre las chicas.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, Rachel y Bonnie se van juntas a sus siguientes clases, hasta que finalmente, despues de despedirse de Stefan, ambas se van juntas en el auto de Bonnie

Me alegra que hoy trabajes en el café- le dijo Bonnie a la chica- Mi abue hoy necesita toda la ayuda posible-

Viernes- dijo Rachel y Bonnie asiente- Es siempre el peor dia de la semana, y me alegra ayudar, solo espero que Sheila también pueda ayudarme a mi-

Con información de las brujas para tu trabajo- pregunto Bonnie, que ya tiene una idea, y Rachel asiente- Estara gustosa de ayudarte- aseguro

Igual como tu siempre al parecer estas gustosa de ayudarme- añadio Rachel sonriendo- Lo que no entiendo aun como es posible…-

Que sea tu amiga a pesar de que todos "creen" que es mejor que no lo sea, por lo impopular que eres- termino Bonnie por ella y Rachel asiente- Bueno eso es porque nadie conoce lo genial que eres Rach-

No soy genial- refuto la chica

Lo eres- le aseguro Bonnie- Y Stefan y yo somos capaces de verlo-

Lo que aun no entiendo como es posible- murmuro la chica y Bonnie niega con la cabeza

Te dire porque sabemos que eres genial- siguio- Tienes un gran corazón, cada vez que alguien te necesita, a pesar de cómo ha sido contigo y seguirá siendo, ahi estas, porque no eres vengativa-

Es que creo que odiando a los demas por lo que te hacen, hicieron o harán, no tiene sentido- le dijo Rachel

Vez- le dijo Bonnie- Ademas, también siempre saltas en defensas de otros, aunque esos otros no lo valoren-

Ayudar a otros da paz y regocijo al corazón- le dijo la chica y Bonnie sonríe

Eres genial, Rach, solo aceptalo, quieres- le pidió, pero Rachel solo hace silencio, ambas llegan al café de la abuela de Bonnie, y de inmediato empiezan a ayudar

Entre descansos Rachel le hace consultas a Sheila para su trabajo, por lo que al terminar el dia, tiene bastante información y Bonnie la deja en su casa, a la que entra

Madre- llamo cerrando la puerta, pero nadie le contesta, deja sus cosas en la entrada- Estoy en casa- añadio yendo hacia la cocina, donde encuentra una nota encima de la mesa, que toma y lee

_Rachel: Estare fuera por trabajo por dos semanas, haz lo que debes, y usa tu brazalete. Tu madre._

La chica mira triste el papel…_otra vez sola…_lleva el papel al refrigerador donde lo coloca igual que siempre, se prepara algo para comer y se va directo a la cama, cansada y triste…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Preparativos de Seguridad y Busqueda

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...es triste pero que a Rachel la traten mal es parte de la historia, asi le toco a la pobre, y la negacion de Damon tambien lo es :P

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si toda esta historia :D

* * *

3

PREPARATIVOS DE SEGURIDAD Y BUSQUEDA

Es de mañana en el reino Falls, una puerta en una casa se abre, dejando salir a Rachel, quien tiene su bolso de la escuela colgado de su hombro, cierra la puerta, y camina hacia la escuela, pensando en lo tranquilo de su fin de semana, trabajo todo este en el café de Sheila, y siguio avanzando en su trabajo de historia sola, porque Stefan tuvo asuntos familiares que atender y no pudieron juntarse durante este para avanzar juntos, pero en la tarde si podrán.

Y mientras sigue caminando sonríe al ver ya todos los adornos, que durante el fin de semana empezaron a poner en toda la ciudad, para la celebración del cumpleaños de la Reina Rebecca. Todos los años adornan toda la ciudad, y hacen diversos eventos, como ferias y festivales, en el centro de la ciudad, para finalmente conmemorar el cumpleaños con una mascarada, baile, en el palacio, aunque solo algunos reciben invitación a esta, como las familias del consejo de la corona.

Rachel es una de los que no reciben invitación a esta, aunque asi quisiera, lo que si puede ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzan en medio de la celebración, asi que con eso en mente sigue caminando hacia la escuela…

Mientras en la mansión de los Salvatore, tres de los miembros inmortales de la familia desayunan en el comedor. Al convertirse en vampiros Elizabeth Salvatore, la madre de Damon y Stefan, no quizo que las tradiciones de desayunar, almorzar y cenar se perdieran, asi que por lo menos desayuna y cena con sus hijos y su esposo Guiseppe.

Buenos dias familia- saludo Damon llegando al comedor, sus padres y su hermano le responden- Algo nuevo, además del intenso y molesto decorado de toda la ciudad-

Damon- lo reprendió su madre y el solo le sonríe- La ciudad esta feliz...-

Como todos los años- añadio Damon interrumpiéndola, y haciendo negar con la cabeza a su padre

Por el cumpleaños de la reina- siguio Elizabeth- Es una de...-

Las muchas- dijeron a coro los tres hombres Salvatore rolando los ojos, porque si que la ciudad festeja cosas, para todo hacen un festival, una feria o lo que sea que los ponga a tener bailes

Celebraciones que nuestra ciudad tiene- continuo Elizabeth- Y la que mas me gusta- añadio sonriendo- Sobretodo por la mascarada, a la que por cierto todos asistiremos-

Lo sabemos ma- le aseguro Stefan- Especialmente Damon lo sabe- y el aludido rola los ojos

Porque tengo que ir- añadio este- Lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir al palacio antes de ir a la jefatura-

Y eso- le pregunto Guiseppe- Porque crei que no te involucrarías con la seguridad del palacio-

En lo que concierne a estar activamente siendo parte de la seguridad no me voy a involucrar- contesto Damon- Pero puedo ir a dar una mano en los preparativos del cumpleaños de la reina, mas cuando tenemos que coordinar todo con la jefatura para las ferias y el festival, y eso lo coordino con el jefe de seguridad, además prefiero hacerlo lo antes posible-

Ya veo- entendió Guiseppe- El consejo tendrá una reunión para ver lo del regalo de la reina en la tarde, asi que por favor trata de estar ahí- añadio, Damon asiente

Ma- llamo Stefan de pronto a su madre, la que lo mira- Traere a Rachel en la tarde para que sigamos con lo del trabajo de historia del otro dia-

Ok- entendió Elizabeth- Pero no hace falta que me avises-

Lo se- concedió Stefan- Pero es Rachel la que quiere ser toda modales-

Entonces la bolsita estará aquí de nuevo- dijo Damon sonriendo, haciendo que los otros tres miembros de su familia lo mira desaprobatoriamente- Lastima que no estare aquí para verla- añadio haciendo puchero e ignorando las miradas de todos

Damon- lo reprendió su madre, pero el solo mira a Stefan

Vas seguir- siseo el chico, Damon solo le sonríe, haciendo que el niegue con la cabeza- Gracias por el desayuno- añadio y se levanto- Pero ya mejor me voy a la escuela- se despide y se va

Yo también ya me voy- añadio Damon, también se despide, al irse Elizabeth deja salir un suspiro que deja a su esposo mirando la confundido, ella al darse cuenta de su mirada

Aun no entiendo la obsesion de Damon por hacer sentir mal a la chica, Guiseppe- le conto- Trate de hacerlo desistir, pero fue en vano, y mas aun no me dio razones validas como para seguir-

Debe para el tenerlas- le dijo Guiseppe- Ambos sabemos cuan obstinado y terco es nuestro hijo, y cuando algo o alguien se le mete en la cabeza no lo deja ir jamás, hasta que realmente le muerde el trasero-

Y Katherine es un gran ejemplo de ello- añadio con pesar Elizabeth, Guiseppe asiente- Pero a pesar de ello no la ha dejado ir, porque puedo olerla claramente en su ropa-

Yo también- le dijo Guiseppe- Pero Damon ya es bastante mayorcito para saber con quien hace lo que hace, además que el daño que esa mujer podía hacer ya lo hizo-

Lo se- concedió Elizabeth- Pero me gustaría que Damon aprendiera de sus errores-

Si ha aprendido amor- le aseguro Guiseppe tomandole una mano- Solo le gusta usarla, y aunque suene feo de mi parte, por lo poco caballeroso, esa mujer se merece que la usen y jueguen con ella-

Tienes razón suena feo- concedió Elizabeth- Pero no me importa que asi suene porque tienes razón- añadio sonriendo- Ademas que las nauseas y repugnacia que me provoca esa mujer cada vez la huelo en su ropa o la veo, jamás se me quitaran-

Ni a mi- aseguro Giuseppe…

A la hora de almuerzo en la escuela todos hablan de los festivales y ferias que empiezan a mitad de semana, pero sobretodo de la mascarada en el palacio, Rachel esta sentada con Bonnie y las amigas de esta, populares de la escuela, en el comedor, todas hablan de ello, mas porque entre ellas hay dos chicas que podrán ir por ser parte de las familias del consejo de la corona

Realmente te odio Barbie- le dijo Santana Lopez a Caroline que le sonríe- Y a ti doble del mal- añadio mirando a Elena, que rola los ojos

A ti te gustaría ser la doble del mal- le dijo Quinn Fabray a la latina la que se encoge de hombros

Con tal de ir a esa mascarada en el palacio le vendería mi alma al diablo- aseguro Santana

Pues deberías- le dijo divertida una de las otras chicas de la mesa haciendo que las demas se rian

Porque no se meten a esta solamente- dijo de pronto Rachel interrumpiendo las risas

Asi que además de perdedora eres estúpida Berry- le dijo Santana

Santana- la reprendió Bonnie defendiendo a su amiga, haciendo que la latina role los ojos- Ademas es una opción, pero nadie realmente tiene las suficientes agallas para hacerlo-

En eso Bon tiene razón- añadio Elena que luego mira a Rachel- Y es porque la seguridad es demasiado estricta, sin mencionar el hecho de que dicen que los espiritus que deambulan por el palacio alertan si es que algún intruso se mete-

Y entonces como es que la bruja que rapto a la princesa hace 1000 años se metió sin que los "espiritus" le hicieran nada- pregunto Rachel, dejando los a todos pensativos- Si la bruja se metió porque alguien no podria también hacerlo-

Buen punto- dijo de pronto Santana sorprendiéndolas a todas, en especial a Rachel- Pero aun asi es demasiado arriesgado, asi que aunque me muera de ganas, me tendre que conformar igual que todos los años con lo mismo que todos los demas desafortunados- todos asienten, menos Rachel que se ve muy pensativa…

El palacio termino de ser construido antes de que la hija de la reina Rebecca naciera, para demostrar imponencia y soberanía, con un estilo medieval, con grandes jardines, se encuentra ubicado a las faldas de la montaña mas grande de las que rodean la ciudad principal del reino Falls, que fue bautizada como Mysticma.

El interior del palacio cautiva a cada uno de aquellos que tiene la fortuna de entrar a este, pero no asi a aquellos que viven en el, como Kol Mikaelson,hermano mayor de la reina Rebecca, y que es el encargado de la seguridad del palacio, en especial de la seguridad de los reyes, su hermana y su cuñado.

Para Kol no ha sido sencillo ver sufrir a su hermana durante los últimos casi 1000 años, perder a Elijah, fue doloroso, mas aun cuando el, y su hermano mayor Finn, lo vieron dar su ultimo respiro pidiendo por la protección de su hija, la pequeña Ray, que estaba siendo la alegría de todos en el reino, pero en especial en la familia Mikaelson.

Por ello al volver de la guerra, junto a Finn y la esposa de este, Sage, la algarabía por la victoria se les fue rápidamente al enterarse de que había sucedido con dicha pequeña, ver a Rebecca destruida por la perdida de su hija, mas aun la espera que debian enfrentar, mato la dicha y alegría del ya enterado reino, pero mas aun de la familia.

Pero fue también en ese momento que entendieron porque los espiritus decidieron que fuera Rebecca la reina, sucesora de su padre, y no el o Finn, porque de las cenizas de su corazón dolido Rebecca siguio al mando del reino con Niklaus a su lado, llorando en las noches por su pequeña, pero jamás despreocupándose por el bienestar de su gente, mas cuando a la llegada de los creidos conquistadores de estas tierras que ellos habitaban casi 500 años despues los enfrento a nuevos retos y guerras, en los que Rebecca no dejo de luchar jamás.

Por ello Kol se ha esmerado en mantener a salvo a su hermana, por su gente y porque con todo el corazón desea que ella se reuna otra vez con su niña, además que el también desea volver a ver a su sobrina, al igual que sabe asi lo quieren Finn y Sage.

Es por eso que esta ocupándose ya para que todo este listo respecto a la seguridad para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana, además que celebrar este, o lo que sea que celebren en la ciudad, le da algo de felicidad a esta, dejando aunque sea por unas horas de lado la tristeza.

Asi que despues de asegurarse de impartir las ordenes necesarias para el dia y empezar con las ordenes que se requerirán para la fiesta, vuelve a su oficina, que esta en una edificación que a su vez actua como fortificación del palacio, pues rodea este.

Tiene visitas, señor- le dijo su secretaria, el asiente y entra a su oficina, al ver a la persona sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, rola los ojos

Baja tus pies de mi escritorio Damon- ordeno cerrando la puerta, el chico le sonríe, lo hace viéndolo irse a sentar tras el escritorio- Dime que vienes por trabajo y no para molestarme-

Ouch- musito Damon fingiendo dolor, haciendo que Kol nuevamente role los ojos- Eso dolio Kol…pensaba que eramos amigos- se quejo

Lo somos- aseguro este- Es solo que hoy es uno de esos dias en los que no estoy con ganas de ser agradable-

Paso algo- pregunto Damon confundido

No- contesto Kol- Solo que con otro cumpleaños de Rebecca y otra celebración de este, solo pretendemos que estamos bien, o que ella lo esta, porque esto es solo una distracción para su tristeza, y no realmente una celebración como debería ser-

Oh- musito Damon- Otra vez esta triste la reina por su hija- entendió

Siempre lo esta Damon- le dijo Kol- Solo que no deja que nadie que no sea la familia la vea débil o triste-

Tiene que mantener las apariencias- entendió Damon y Kol asiente- Jamas he tenido hijos, pero debe ser duro- pauso- Aun recuerdo la mirada de mi madre al despertar despues de que Stefan me disparo, y cuando el también despertó de mi disparo, a pesar de lo que eramos, el alivio y felicidad en su rostro por saber que sus "bebes" estaban aun con vida, jamás lo olvidare-

La angustia que te ocasiona el perder a alguien que conoces es inexplicable- añadio Kol- Y es mas si ese alguien es de tu familia, tu sangre- pauso- Añadele la cantidad de años que pasas con esa angustia, es demasiada la tristeza-

Lo es- concordo Damon- Pero no han pensando en buscarla-

Al tramo de tiempo en que se la llevo Brina es imposible de ser determinado- le dijo Kol- Ayanna nos dijo que volveria en 1000 años, y ya estamos cerca de estos, además también dijo que seria una adolescente, lo que significa que podria tener 15, 16, 17 o 18 años, lo que es imposible de saber también-

Pero la espera esta destruyendo cada dia mas el corazón de la reina, Kol- añadio Damon- Debe haber alguna forma de buscarla-

Si puede haber- concordo Kol- Pero mi hermana debe temer el buscarla antes de lo que dijeron los espiritus, finalmente fueron ellos los que la castigaron quitandosela-

Yeah-

Lo que si hace 13 años Rebecca la sintio- añadio Kol sorprendiendo a Damon- Ni la magia de Brina pudo evitar que Rebecca sintiera que algo la lastimo gravemente, y tratamos de buscarla en todos los hospitales del reino, porque sabemos por la crueldad de Brina es tenerlas cerca, pero separadas- Damon asiente- Pero no dimos con ella en ninguna parte-

Que pasa si murio- pregunto Damon

No, Rebecca lo sabria- contesto Kol- Es parte del vinculo, el llamado de sangre, que ambas tienen por se madre e hija, Brina lo podrá mantener bloqueando, pero la muerte de Ray lo desbloquearía, lo mismo que un grave peligro como el que sintio Rebecca lo hizo-

Brina debe saberlo, entonces-

Por supuesto- aseguro Kol- Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de Ray, a que venias- Damon asiente, y ambos empiezan a hablar de la seguridad del palacio y la ciudad…

El dia miércoles las ferias en la ciudad empiezan, pero como debe trabajar para ayudar a Sheila, Rachel solo decide ir a la ultima del dia viernes, la mascarada es el dia sábado y no deberá trabajar, porque Sheila mantendrá el café cerrado debido al carnaval que hay ese dia, además que también ella y Bonnie fueron invitadas a la mascarada. Y en la noche cuando ya estan cerrando el café, ordenando todo para el dia siguiente, ambas chicas estan tras el mostrador.

Tambien quisiera ir- dijo Rachel de pronto haciendo que Bonnie la mire- A la mascarada-

Sabes que si pudiera invitarte lo haría- le dijo la chica

Lo se- aseguro Rachel- Es solo que me gustaría poder conocer el palacio, y a los reyes-

Tomare fotos- le aseguro Bonnie y Rachel le sonríe- Y el sábado podemos ir al carnaval juntas, y me puedes ayudar a arreglarme, porque no pienso pedirle ayuda a Caroline o Elena, asi que-

Sera un placer ayudarte- le aseguro Rachel- Ademas asi no estoy sola todo ese dia sábado- añadio…

Damon no es de los que se preocupen por la tristeza de los demas, a no ser que sea de alguien que realmente le importe, como su familia, o alguien que le haya ayudado, y en la ultima categoría cae la mismísima reina Rebecca.

En el reino Falls existen muchas reglas para que un humano pueda ser curado con sangre de vampiro, o ser transformado en un uno, e incluso el solo hecho de dar sangre siendo un vampiro tiene sus reglas, asi que no cualquiera puede ser uno, o ser transformado porque asi lo quiera.

Cuando Damon y Stefan, en 1864 se asesinaron mutuamente en duelo por el amor de la vampiresa Katherine Pierce, con sangre de esta en sus cuerpos, los pilares de la familia Salvatore vieron muerto su linaje.

Pero Elizabeth Salvatore la madre de ambos chicos, no podía perderlos a ambos, aunque fuera siendo vampiros los aceptaría como tales, convenciendo a su esposo de lo mismo, pidieron ayuda a los reyes, al consejo y a la bruja mas poderosa del reino, Emily Bennett, pidió que la convirtieran en vampiro a ella y a su esposo, y mas aun que la ayudaran a no permitir que Katherine pudiera controlar a sus hijos, pues sabia que la razón por la cual Katherine compelió a sus hijos a asesinarse por ella, era que los quería poseer, ser dueña de ambos, y siendo ella quien los convirtió había la posibilidad de que los manipulara.

La reina Rebecca viendo la angustia de Elizabeth, permitió lo que se le pedia, ordenando asi que Elizabeth y su esposo se convirtiesen en vampiro por su propio hermano, Kol, que además conocía muy bien a la familia y a Damon, pues este ultimo había peleado como soldado en una batalla al sur del país, pues aun tenían problemas con los llegados hacia unos 300 años, por lo que este acepto ayudarlos.

Elizabeth y Guiseppe Salvatore se volvieron vampiros igual que sus hijos, y ayudados por la sangre de Kol, además también usando la sangre de este y la magia de Emily, les cambiaron su creador a ambos hermanos, impidiendo asi que Katherine pudiera controlar a ambos chicos.

Damon sabe que los espiritus castigaron a la reina Rebecca por tener una hija con su primo y rey Elijah sin amor, pero no es justo que aun ella siendo tan compasiva, de corazón justo y además dándolo todo por el reino, estos la mantengan sufriendo al mantener a su hija alejada, o si quiera haber permitido que se la llevaran. Por eso Damon siente que la reina Rebecca ya ha esperado mucho, o lo suficiente, porque su hija aparezca, y que lo que deben hacer es buscarla.

Y sabe que la unica forma de buscarla es usando a alguien que pueda hacer magia igual que la bruja que se llevo a la pequeña princesa, y quien mejor que una descendiente de la propia Ayanna, o la propia Emily, es por ello que entra al café de Sheila Bennett.

Para quedar parado en seco en la entrada al no ver a otra que la bolsa de sangre amiga de su hermano tomando una orden de una mesa de en fondo del café.

Damon Salvatore- dijo una familiar voz y el mira a la anciana mujer frente a el- A que debo la visita-

Necesito hablar contigo- contesto Damon, y Sheila lo mira con las cejas levantadas

Desde cuando un centinela "necesita" hablar conmigo- pregunto

No vengo por mi trabajo- le dijo Damon- Es algo delicado, y debemos hablar a solas- añadio mirando alrededor, volviendo a ver a Rachel que le sonríe a la persona que atiende, haciendo que el vampiro frunza el seño ante la imagen

Ok- concedió Sheila volviendo la atención del vampiro a ella- Ve a mi oficina- apunto tras ella- Estare ahí en unos segundos- Damon asiente, va hacia donde ella le indico, y escucha- RACHEL, ESTARE EN MI OFICINA POR SI ALGO PASA-

OK- contesto la chica

Unos minutos despues Sheila entra a su oficina- Dira señor Salvatore- le dijo despues de cerrar su oficina mirando al vampiro fija y atentamente

Necesito tu ayuda- empezo Damon- Para buscar a alguien-

Quien- pregunto Sheila curiosa

A la princesa Ray- contesto Damon, haciendo que Sheila pestañee varias veces sin decir nada

Perdon- dijo- Creo que te oi mal-

No lo hiciste- aseguro Damon- Quiero tu ayuda para buscar a la princesa-

Perdiste la cabeza muchacho- le dijo Sheila negando con la cabeza- Buscar a la princesa es como querer buscar una aguja en un pajar-

No es imposible- refuto Damon- No con magia- añadio

Damon crees que la reina jamás ha pedido que se busque a su hija con magia- le pregunto Sheila- Porque puedes apostar a que si lo ha hecho- aseguro- Cada una de las descendientes de Ayanna, hemos sido llamadas por la reina despues de que nuestro poder hubiere despertado y crecido para localizarla, pero cada una de nosotras ha fallado, porque Brina esta usando magia negra para camuflarla e impedir que podamos dar por ella-

Pero puedes tratar de nuevo- le dijo Damon- Ya van a ser los 1000 años de espera, y es posible que la magia de Brina se este debilitando, y por ello es que los espiritus hayan dicho lo de los 1000 años- Sheila frunce el seño- No lo habias pensado-

No- concedió Sheila- No lo había pensado-

Lo que significa que hay una posibilidad de encontrarla- siguio Damon- Sin que ella mágicamente aparezca diciendo "hola a todos soy la princesa perdida, los espiritus acaban de llamarme para decirmelo"- añadio haciendo morisquetas con las manos

Meditando lo que dijiste antes- añadio Sheila- Puede ser que el hechizo del salto en el tiempo le haya quitado mucho poder a Brina, por lo que los espiritus hayan sentido que durante los años que han transcurrido para ella desde el punto en que llego hasta que se cumplieran los 1000 años dados para la reina su poder disminuiría-

Sin mencionar el hecho del camuflaje ese del que hablas de magia negra para esconderla, no- le dijo Damon y Sheila asiente- Entonces es posible encontrarla-

Si, si todo lo que estamos hablando es cierto- concedió Sheila haciendo sonreir a Damon- Pero-

Siempre hay un pero- murmuro Damon rolando los ojos

Es posible que efectos no deseados provengan de buscarla y no que ella aparezca como asi dijeron los espiritus- añadio Sheila

Mmm- murmuro Damon pensativo- Bueno si es asi, habrá que enfrentar esos efectos en su momento, porque quiero buscarla igualmente-

Estas seguro- le pregunto Sheila y Damon asiente- Ok, consígueme algo que haya pertenecido a la princesa, e intentare dar con un paradero o algo que nos pueda acercar un poco a ella-

Lo que sea que tu magia nos pueda dar sirve- le dijo Damon

Pero Damon, debes tener presente de que es posible de que no logremos dar con nada- añadio Sheila- Porque se por lo que mis ancestras escribieron, en especial Ayanna, que Brina es muy astuta, y a pesar del lapso su magia es poderosa, al ser oscura, y por lo mismo sus hechizos protectores son muy difíciles de vencer, y es de seguro que tiene algo muy cerca de la chica para mantenerla oculta-…

Que lindo- dijo una de los clientes tomandole la muñeca a Rachel, la que sonríe- De donde sacaste un brazalete tan lindo-

Fue un regalo de mi papa- contesto Rachel sonriendo mirando el brazalete- Asi que lo he tenido desde siempre- pauso- A mi mama le hace feliz que siempre lo use asi que jamás me lo quito-

Es muy bello- le dijo la clienta, pidiendo finalmente su orden, Rachel va hacia la barra para arreglar esta para justo ver salir a Damon desde la parte de atrás, lo que la deja estatica sorprendida, pero siguiendo a dicho vampiro hacia afuera con la mirada fija en el

Que miras- le susurro Sheila en el oído haciéndola saltar, la chica la mira

Que hacia Damon Salvatore aquí- pregunto Rachel

Queria hablar conmigo de algo- contesto Sheila sonriendo- Por- pregunto divertida

Nada- contesto Rachel- Solo curiosidad-

En serio- pregunto Sheila cruzada de brazos, Rachel asiente- Ok- concedió- Deberias limpiarte la baba que tienes en el mentón- le susurro, Rachel se pasa la mano por el mentón pero no encuentra nada y mira a Sheila que se rie de ella con el seño fruncido

Mala- le dijo la chica haciendo puchero, Sheila sonrie y ambas vuelven a trabajar…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
